wayofislamfandomcom-20200215-history
Imaan
The Islamic Creed 'Aqeedah Al-Islaamiyyah, Faith, Belief, Creed, Doctrine. See also : 'Aqeedah Introduction The Islamic Creed is defined and verified by evidence from the Qu'ran and the Sunnah. The Six fundemental beliefs are the belief in Allah, his Angels, his Books, his Messengers, the Last Day and Al-Qadar. This is most accurately expressed in the Hadith where the Prophet said in his reply to Jibril, when the latter asked him about Emaan. Emaan is to believe in Allah, his Angels, his Books, Messengers, and the Last Day and to believe in Al-Qadar, good and its bad Collected by Imaam Muslim. Belief in Allah ; The existance of Allah is known through different ways such as Fitra, Reasoning. : Fitra which is the natural state that people are born in. In this natural state people have disposition to believe in a sole creator. Al-Bukhari related in his Saheeh (v8 hadith 597) Each Child is born in a state of Fitra but his parents make him a Jew or a Christian. : Allah is also known through Reasoning and the proof of singularity and the evidence of design. : Allah says in the Qu'ran Were they created by nothing, or were they themselves the creators? AT-TUR (52:35) ; Emaan is also the belief in Allah's Lordship and his worthiness of being the only deity (Uloohiyyah). : Allah says in FATIR 35:13 ...Such is Allah your Lord: to Him belongs all Dominion. And those whom ye invoke besides Him have not the least power(own not even a Qitmeer : Allah also says AL-BAQARA 2:163 And your Ilaah is one Ilaah, La ilaah illah Huwa ; And the belief in Allah's attributes as declared in the 99 names of Allah. Belief in the Angels The Angels are creation from the World of the Unseen, who worship Allah. Allah created them from light and granted them the complete submission to his command. Emaan in the Angelsinclude belief in all the named Angels such as Jibril, Mika'il, Israfil, Azra'il, Ridwan, and Malik. Belief in the Books Emaan in Allah's Books is obligatory. That is the Books which Allah has sent down unto his Messenger as a Mercy and Guidance to Mankind so that they may utilize to acheivve their happiness in this life and the Hearafter. Some of the Books previously sent down have been named such as Al-Qu'ran, Torah, Bible and the Psalms of David. Emaan includes belief in all these (in their Original form) and all those books that were not specifically named. And belief that Al-Qu'ran is the Judge over what was authentic or not in the earlier scriptures. And we Have sent down to you the Book in truth, confirming the Scriptures that came before it and Muhayminan(trustworth in highness and a witness over it AL-MAEDA 5:48 Belief in the Messengers (Ar-Rusul) To Believe that the Message they relay is the truth from Allah To Believe in those whose name we know To Believe in the contents of their message To act upon this message Belief in the Last Day (Qiyama) The Belief in the Resurrection The Belief in recompense and reckoning The Belief in Heaven(Jennah) and Hell(An-Naar) Belief in Al-Qadr The Belief that Allah knew everything The Belief in Allah and book of decrees (Al-lauhul Mahfoudh) The Belief that everything created comes into existance through the will of Allah The Belief that Allah does what he wills